1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cleaning method, assembly, and system for cleaning media substrates and feed assemblies used in media processing devices such as a printer. More specifically, various embodiments of the present invention are directed to a cleaning apparatus and method that cleans at least one surface of a media substrate while also cleaning a pick or drive mechanism that operates to drive the media substrate along a transport path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional media processing devices, such as printers, and configured to process (e.g., print, encode, read, transport, etc.) media substrates such as plastic cards, paper, and the like. The media substrates may be stored in a hopper or storage bin positioned adjacent to or within the media processing device. In order for processing to occur, the media substrates are fed from the hopper into the media processing device along a media transport path by a media drive assembly.
Conventional media drive assemblies include a pick roller configured to individually engage and drive an individual media substrate from a media hopper, and/or a drive roller that is configured to transport media substrates along a media transport path. The pick or drive roller is often made from rubber or other materials in order to ensure that the roller sufficiently grips the media substrate when driving the substrate into the media processing device.
Debris such as dust, oil, moisture, ink, and the like can be introduced into the transport path and can interfere with the processing of a media substrate. For example, a media or card processing device can include a printhead that transfers dye onto the cards, a magnetic head that programs a magnetic strip on the card, a smart card contact station with an electrical contact that contacts a conductive pad on the card to communicate with a chip on the card, a laser or thermal device that images or alters the feel of the card, and/or a lamination mechanism with heat rollers that applies laminates to the surfaces of the card. The operation of each of these devices may be negatively impacted by the presence of debris on the media substrate and the quality of the final printed/encoded card can be negatively impacted.
Applicant has discovered then that it would be desirable to provide a cleaning assembly that is configured to clean at least one surface of a media substrate while also enhancing the efficient operation of a media drive assembly positioned within or adjacent to the media processing device. As described in greater detail below, a variety of challenges were identified and overcome through Applicant's efforts to invent and develop such an assembly.